psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
PSI
PSI is the ability to manipulate yourself, your surroundings or others using the power of the mind. As Matsuri explains in chapter 11, it works by using the brain's full capacity instead if only a part of it. Since this can cause serious damage, comparable with overheating, humanity evolved a blocker in order to limit the brain's maximum used capacity. Due to something in the air of Psyren, this blocker will be destroyed after the first visit to Psyren, which is accompanied by a continuous nosebleed and a high fever, both of which are gone after a night's sleep. PSI itself is divided into three forms: Burst, Trance and Rise. =Types of PSI= Burst Burst is the manipulation of the environment. The most basic form of Burst is telekinesis, but more specialized forms exist such as pyrokinesis, electrical master, and other abilities that go far beyond these. But breaking or cracking any user's Burst can cause strain on the user's mind and could result in the body collapsing from mental strain, or a shift in personality such as Amamiya's case. Trance Trance is used to manipulate other peoples mind. The most basic form of trance is telepathy, or mental communication between PSI users. Trance can also be used to access people's memories or put them into a hypnosis to make them see illusions. There are also those who can detect other people's PSI presence. Rise Rise is used to manipulate the user. Rise powers can be divided into three types: "sense", "strength" and "healing". Sense-type Rise increases the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases their reflexes. Strength-type Rise focuses on the users physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed, and endurance. It can simply be referred as Super Human Strength. Healing-type Rise ties into Strength-type, but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken, and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are types of people that can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own. Hybrid Types There are also two other known types of PSI powers mentioned thus far in the manga. They are both made by combining two of the more basic types of PSI in specialized ways: Cure Cure is a form of PSI made by using Burst and "self healing" type Rise together. It allows the user to share their own self-healing Rise with another person through a special type of Burst. Apparently is it a rare form of PSI that few people grasp the concept of. Known Cure Users Oboro Mochizuki; able to use Cure on his first visit to Psyren because Van used cure on him after he was injured by Nemesis Q for talking about Psyren Van Tenjuin; a born Psychicer Ian: A born Psychicer and superior cure user Visions Visions is a form of PSI made by using Rise and Trance together. There are more than one type of "visions" type PSI. Known Vision Users and Types Elmore Tenjuin; the "Millennium Kaleidescope", could see visions of the future from "outside the window" as described by Elmore Kabuto Kirisaki; "Menace", It is able to "to see the 'threat of death'" in the midst of battle, allowing Kabuto to dodge before his enemy even attacks =Emotion= Combining emotion with PSI can produce devastating and nearly uncontrollable powers, and so shouldn't be done. Not only are these powers dangerous to other people, but they take an even heavier toll on the mind and body than regular PSI powers. Two examples of PSI based on emotion are Ageha's Melchsee's Door and Frederica's pyrokinesis, both Burst-type PSI. =Burst Stream= Burst Stream is a way of gaining control of and stopping an extremely powerful (unstable) Burst without causing a large amount of mental fatigue for the user. By allowing the Burst power to stream into the atmosphere by circulating it between the inside of outside of the user's body. Known Burst Stream users and reasons why: Ageha: used to completely suppress his almost uncontrollable Melchsee's Door into a smaller programmable sphere Frederica: used to suppress her pryokinesis from burning out of control Shao: reason why he learned this is unsure yet =Programs= By preparing a set of instructions in their mind, PSI users can create programs that allow them to lessen the effects of using PSI on their minds and can gain a degree of control not otherwise obtainable. Marie was the first person shown to use a program. She was able to wash, dry and put away dozens of dishes without even paying attention to them. Forcibly stopping a program that is in motion creates a large amount of mental fatigue for the user, so it is usually better to add an additional program while the first program is still running, rather than trying to stop it altogether.